The invention relates to a video signal processing circuit comprising, coupled to an input of the circuit, a complementary filter circuit, a first output of which is coupled to a first input of a combining circuit via at least a noise suppression circuit while a second output of the complementary filter circuit is coupled to a second input of the combining circuit, the complementary filter circuit comprising, coupled to one of its inputs, a filter and a subtracting circuit, a first input of the subtracting circuit being coupled to an output of the filter and a second input being coupled to the input of the complementary filter circuit and an output of the subtracting circuit being coupled to the second output of the complementary filter circuit whose first output is coupled to the output of the filter.
Netherlands patent application 8,004,696, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,396, discloses a video signal processing circuit of the above-mentioned type. In such a circuit it is often necessary to effect, in the signal path comprising the noise reduction circuit, a further processing of the video signal, such as, for example, an analog-to-digital conversion and a digital-to-analog conversion. Such conversions cause distortion of the signal conveyed through it. The invention has for its object to reduce the influence of these distortions on the output signal of the video signal processing circuit.